TReS CueNToS De DoS ViDaS: CueNTo PRiMeRo
by Grissina
Summary: Otro intento más de explicar la relación que hay entre Rukawa y Sakuragi, de como pasan de odiarse a inevitablemente amarse con locura. ...shonen ai...RuHana...
1. prefacio

TReS CueNToS De DoS ViDaS

**CueNTo PRiMeRo**

_Antes de empezar un par de acalaraciones, seré breve lo prometo:_

_Se supone que esta es la primera de tres partes, tres cuentos. Pero como no se cuando voya a acabar con las otras iré editando esta, y más adelante ya subiré el cuento segundo y el cuento tercero.Estoy trabajando en ellos, pero tened paciencia, soy un poco lenta en acabar mi historias._

_En un rincipio la historia tenía que ir en un solo documento por cuento, pero quedaban muy largos así que los diseccionaré._

_En el documento original hay unas separaciones temporales, indicadas por las expresiones siguientes._

**PoSTRiDie**: al día siguiente

**iGNoTuS SpaTiuM**: espacio de tiempo desconocido

**iNTeRieCTo TeMPoRe**: pasado un tiempo

**eXiGuo TeMPoRe**: en poco tiempo

_Es por aquí por donde tengo intención de cortar en pedacitos mi cuento primero, así que estas expresiones en latín indicarán un nuevo capítulo, pero obiamente no són el título. Solo os dirá cuanto tiempo ha passado des del final del capítulo anterior. (aunqe sin mucha exactitud). _

_No soy de letras y no he hecho latín en la vida, así que si algun/a lector/a más entendido en la materia que yo quiere corregir los errores que seguro que hay, adelante estoy tan solo a un review de vosotros/as._

_Ya solo queda adevertir, que la historia es shonen ai, pero irá a yaoi, quizá con limonada... quien sabe.(aunque de darse el caso será en el cuento segundo por lo pronto)_

_Espero que la disfruteis como yo lo hice cuando la escribí._

_Grissina_


	2. CueNTo PRiMeRo

**TRES CUENTOS DE DOS VIDAS**

...CueNTo PRiMeRo...

El día se había levantado soleado. Era sábado, y como ya estaban clasificados para la final ese fin de semana no tenían partido. Como premio por haberse esforzado tanto el entrenador y el capitán les habían dado fiesta, y el entrenamiento se había suspendido.

Por eso Rukawa se encontraba en el parque, con su balón, practicando, solo. Había pasado toda la mañana haciendo ejercicio, así que a medio día decidió sentarse bajo un árbol y comerse el bocadillo que llevaba para comer. Era de queso, le encantaba el queso.

Una vez el estómago lleno, le entró morriña. Decidió que se había ganado una siesta, así que conectó su walkman y cerró los ojos. No tardó en quedarse profundamente dormido.

Y mientras él dormía, el día fue oscureciéndose. Negras nubes taparon el sol radiante, y un fuerte viento empezó a soplar. El aire frío le despertó. Pero las nubes no le quitaron las ganas de jugar un rato mas.

El parque que por la mañana había estado lleno de gente, familias enteras había salido para aprovechar esa hermosa mañana, ahora estaba desierto. El sonido del balón resonaba con eco. No se oía a niños riendo, ni padres gritando, ni siquiera los patos del lago. Solo el viento, y su balón sobre el asfalto. Le embargó la sensación de ser el único ser viviente. Pero extrañamente no se sentía solo.

Para él era mucho peor cuando se encontraba rodeado de gente que no le comprendía y a quienes él no importaba un comino. Entonces sí se sentía solo.

Cuando empezó a oscurecer, decidió que iba siendo hora de volver a casa. Su madre estaría por llamar. Siempre llamaba los sábados para controlarle. Ella decía que era por que se preocupaba por él, pero si eso era cierto, pensaba él¿porque le había dejado irse a vivir solo¿Porque no había encontrado la manera de seguir juntos?

Antes de irse sacó el móvil de la bolsa. Si su madre le había llamado ya, le habría dejado un mensaje. En ese caso no habría prisa por llegar a casa, y podría pasar por la playa a ver la puesta de sol. Pero su madre no había llamado todavía, así que era mejor irse directo a casa.

Las luces de la calle empezaron a encenderse. La tarde estaba muy oscura y empezaba a tronar. Iba a caer un buen chaparrón, el aire golpeaba las copas de los arboles con fiereza, y era cortante sobre su piel humeda de sudor. Se abrochó la chaqueta y echó a andar.

Pero cuando ya salía del parque se topó con Hanamichi. No era la primera vez, y como las anteriores solo pasaría apor su lado sin decir nada, como si no estubiera, quizá así evitaría pelear con él.

E pelirrojo este estaba de espaldas a él, apoyado en la baranda del parque, empezó a resbalarse hasta quedarse sentado en el suelo. Al pasar por su lado, Rukawa vio que su rostro estaba mortalmente pálido. Un relámpago les iluminó, entonces Rukawa se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo hacía muy mala cara.

-¿Do'aho?- pero no obtuvo respuesta- ¿Sakuragi?- tampoco nada. Se agacho para quedar a la misma altura. Tenia el rostro sumamente pálido, Rukawa pensó que parecía más su propia piel que la siempre bronceada de Hanamichi. Los ojos cerrados, y la cara empapada de sudor frío. Lo zarandeó para intentar despertarle, pero solo obtuvo un leve gemido.

-¿Oye, me oyes?. ¡Sakuragi, responde joder!- Pero nada. Se asustó. Sacó el móvil y llamó a emergencias.

-¿Sí?., oiga, necesito una ambulancia, sí, en el parque central, sí, en la entrada sur. Varón,17 años, no se, está muy pálido, no contesta, creo que está inconsciente. No, no parece que tenga heridas. Sí, le conozco, se llama Hanamichi Sakuragui. Sí de acuerdo. No, no hay problema, entendido. Gracias.- El hospital no quedaba lejos, la ambulancia no tardaría mucho. Mientras llegaba, Rukawa rebuscó por los bolsillos de Hanamichi para ver si llevaba encima su documentación, y su móvil para poder avisar a su familia.

En su cartera encontró su documentación. Le entró curiosidad, y sacó las fotos que había dentro. Una de él de pequeño...

-Que mono eras Do'aho.- Dijo sin darse cuenta.

-¿Kitsune?

-Sí.- Suspiró aliviado, que el chico volviera en si era un buen síntoma.

-¿Oye que haces con mis cosas?

-Buscar tu documentación.

-¡Serás ladrón!.¿Para que quieres tu mi documentación?

-No es para mí imbécil, es para el papeleo del hospital.

-¿Hospital?. ¿Que hospital?. ¿Que papeleo?

-Llamé una ambulancia, no tardarán en llegar.

-¿Y se puede saber para que coño has llamado al hospital?

-¿Porque estabas desmayado en medio de la calle?- respondió él sarcásticamente, enfadado por la falta de agradecimiento que le demostraba su compañero de equipo.

-Mira nadie ha pedido tu ayuuu...- El pelirrojo que había intentado incorporarse cayó otra vez al suelo.

-¡Serás idiota!- Se acercó a él para ayudarlo a sentarse otra vez.

-...- Hanamichi inspiró fuerte. Se llevó las manos a la barriga, y cerró los ojos.

-¿Oye te encuentras bien?- Para que Hanamichi pusiera esa cara, debía dolerle mucho la barriga, porque de otro modo habría disimulado.

-Perfectamente, vete y déjame en paz.- Las palabras del pelirrojo le dolían. Pero en parte no esperaba menos. Llevaban un año así, desde el mismo instante que se conocieron.

-Me iré en cuanto llegue la ambulancia, estando despierto no será necesario que te acompañe.

-Vete al cuerno, zorro metomentodo, nadie ha pedido tu ayuda así qua haz un favor al mundo y no vuelvas a meterte donde no te llaman. Ahora vete al infierno y déjame solo de una vez.

-Mira ya están aquí.

-¡Perfecto, solo me faltaba eso!- respondió sarcástico Hanamichi, quien seguía en el suelo con las manos en la barriga y una mueca de dolor en su usualmente alegre cara.

La ambulancia aparcó enfrente de ellos, y bajaron dos chicos jóvenes.

-¿Usted llamó?- Le preguntó uno de ellos al moreno. Mientras el otro levantaba al pelirrojo.

-Sí.

-¡Oye quítame las manos de encima, yo puedo solo!- Gritó Hanamichi

-Oiga, si no se está quieto no puedo ayudarle.

-¿Quien le ha pedido su ayuda? Váyanse, no pienso subirme a la ambulancia. Me marcho a casa.

-Oye muchacho, tienes fiebre, y no parece que vayas a llegar muy lejos en tu estado¿porque no te vienes con nosotros? En el hospital te harán bajar la temperatura y podrás volver a casa, te lo prometo.

-Váyase al cuerno usted y sus promesas. ¡Como si los médicos cumplieran sus promesas!. ¡JA! Suéltame.- Y le dio un empujón.

-Oye Do'sho, debes ir con ellos, no estás bien.

-Mira zorro vete y metete tu compasión por dónde te quepa¿me has oído¡No te he pedido nada!. ¡No necesito la ayuda de nadie y menos tuya!. ¿Me entiendes?- Sakuragui había logrado mantenerse en pié agarrado a la baranda del parque. Pero era obio que le costaba manetnerse en pie. Los dos paramédicos observaban la escena un poco asombrados. Les habían dicho que iban a recoger a alguien que había perdido el conocimiento, no a un loco que no quería ni siquiera que le tocasen.

-Sakuragui súbete a la ambulancia.- Dijo ya cabreado Rukawa.

-¿Y encima quieres darme ordenes?. ¿Pero tu quien te crees que eres? Vas por la vida amargando la existencia de los demás, fanfarroneando de tu supuesto talento, sin socializar con nadie porque te crees superior, mirándonos a todos por encima del hombro cuando en realidad estas mas solo que la una. Nadie se acerca a ti porque tú les has apartado con tus frías miradas y tus palabras cortantes¿y ahora quieres hacer como si te preocupara lo que me pasa¡Anda ve, y cómprate un perro!

-¿Has acabado de parlotear?- Y no le dio tiempo ni a contestar. Tan pronto acabó de decirlo le lanzó un puñetazo directo la mejilla que lo tiró al suelo, y volvió a dejarlo inconsciente. -Ahora pueden llevárselo.

Los chicos, tras el asombro inicial, sacaron la camilla y lo subieron a la ambulancia.

-Oiga, debería acompañarnos. Por lo de los papeles y todo eso.

-¿Para que cuando se despierte me mate? No gracias.

-Oiga, usted le ha dejado KO', si le ocurre algo será responsabilidad suya, debería venir. Además puede que cuando despierte le apetezca ver un rostro conocido.

Al final Rukawa subió a la ambulancia. Por mucho que intentara negarlo estaba preocupado por él, y aunque el pelirrojo no quisiera la ayuda de nadie, ahora la necesitaba. ¿Pero porque ese rechazo a subirse a la ambulancia?. ¿Que tenía en contra de los hospitales y los médicos? Podía entender que se enfadara con él, pues al fin y al cabo por mucho que le pesara, el chico le odiaba. ¿Pero que tenía en contra de esos pobres paramédicos? Normalmente Hanamichi no era tan rudo con la gente, solo con él. Pensó tristemente.

Al llegar al hospital, se llevaron rápidamente a Hanamichi inconsciente en la camilla hacia la zona de urgencias para examinarlo. Kaede se quedó en recepción rellenando los impresos del alta. Cuando acabó con eso, se sentó a esperar. Estaba preocupado, el pelirrojo estaba enfermo y aunque él había hecho todo lo que había podido se sentía inútil e impotente. Además las hirientes palabras del pelirrojo le machacaron el alma. ¿Porque todo el mundo daba por sentado que su corazón era de piedra?. ¿Porque ése estúpido seguía creyendo que nada podía afectar-le?. ¿No era a caso él también un ser humano, un adolescente igual que todos los demás?

Vale, es verdad, él no había hecho mucho para cambiar esa imagen que la gente tenía de él. ¡Pero la mayoría de la gente pasaba el día enfrascada en conversaciones tan superficiales! Pensando sólo en banalidades, y estupideces. A él le incomodaban esas charlas; para él todas esa cosas no tenían sentido, sólo quería poder estar en silencio y hablar sólo cuando lo que se tuviera que decir fuera importante. Pero parecía que era el único que pensaba así en muchos kilómetros a la redonda, porque siempre se había sentido fuera de lugar cuando estaba rodeado de gente. Excepto en las canchas. Allí parecía que por una vez los chicos olvidaban todas esas estupideces y se concentraban. Era en ese lugar en el único que se sentía a gusto con los demás. Aunque quizás jamás lo demostró. Se había habituado al silencio, y ni siquiera en la cancha le salía hablar por hablar. ¿Total para que si tampoco nadie le habría escuchado?

Cuando conoció al pelirrojo, pensó que él era el sumum de la estupidez. Con todo ese griterío, y palabrería inútil. ¡Y encima le llamaba fanfarrón a él! Aunque el chico hablaba mucho, demasiado, se le tenía que reconocer que era sincero. Eso ya era mucho en comparación con los demás. Además de muy inocentón. ¡A veces era peor que un niño de 10 años! Eso le sacaba de quicio, pero era divertido hacerle enfadar.

Al principio pensó que era solo otro saco de músculo sin cerebro. Bueno, la verdad tras un año de conocerlo seguía pensando que tenía el cerebro un poco pequeño, o a lo mínimo lo mantenía sin uso. Pero no era tan idiota como le creía al principio. Rukawa era de los que más se habían sorprendido con los rápidos avances de ese jugador. Realmente era Talentoso el muy idiota.

Una vibración en su bolsa le hizo despertar de su ensoñación. ¡Su madre! Se había olvidado de ella por completo. ¿Pero que mas daba? Total en realidad sabía que esa mujer sólo le llamaba por obligación. Si hubiera querido hablar con él para saber cómo había pasado la semana no le hubiera enviado un mensaje la móvil, le hubiera llamado directamente. ¿No? Además el mensaje era idéntico al de otras veces. Estaba casi seguro que lo tenía grabado y ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de escribirlo de nuevo cada semana.

¿Pero que más daba? Era el chico de hielo¿no? su corazón de piedra no se podía sentir herido por que su madre no le quisiera¿no es cierto? El dolor agudo y punzante en el pecho, la sensación de ahogo, y la escozor en los ojos eran solo imaginaciones suyas. Nada podía afectarle, y mucho menos el sentirse solo y sin ningún tipo de afecto¿no era eso lo que todos esperaban¿Que mas daba si encima era distinto a los demás y por eso era excluido de todo¿Que mas daba si la persona a quien amaba le odiaba¡Pero que digo! si un chico como él no podía amar¿verdad?

Unos minutos mas tarde, una enfermera le dijo que Hanamichi acababa de ser entrado a quirófano. Tenía un agudo ataque de apendicitis, y le estaban operando. Le pidieron que localizara a su familia. Así que volvió a sacar la cartera de Hanamichi de su bolsillo y el celular. Las fotografías le volvieron a caer de la cartera:

Hanamichi de pequeño (realmente era muy mono), él con un hombre que supuso era su padre (su parecido era asombroso), él y su gundam (con lo mal que le caían esos muchachos!), una del equipo (ésa la recordaba, era del primer partido que ganaron, la había tomado la niñata esa hermana del gorila).

Cuando fue a guardarlas vio que había mas cosas en ese billetero de piel marrón desgastado y hecho trizas del pelirrojo; la esquela de su padre -hacía tan solo un año que había muerto-, y un par de pegatinas que le dejaron boquiabierto: Un pequeño mono con un balón en las manos y un pequeño zorro abrazado a un balón. Un par de yenes y poca cosa más.

Abrió el móvil, pero en la agenda había muy pocos números. Los de los jugadores del equipo, Ayako y el entrenador, y cuatro más que supuso eran los de sus amigos del gundam. ¿Ahora que debía hacer? No parecía tener parientes cercanos, su padre había muerto y de su madre ni rastro.

Al final decidió no llamar a nadie. Total cuando el pelirrojo saliera del quirófano sería ya muy tarde, mejor sería llamar al entrenador por la mañana. De momento intentaría que le dieran a Hanamichi una habitación con un sofá cama. Para poder quedarse. No quería dejarlo solo. La enfermera, muy impresionada por la belleza de ése joven no tardó mucho en ofrecerle a Rukawa una habitación de dos camas. Le dijo que si lo prefería podría esperar a que Hanamichi saliera del quirófano allí. Que seguro estaría más cómodo que en la sala de espera.

Así que Rukawa tras una ducha rápida, se acomodó en una de las dos camas. Un par de horas más tarde subían a Hanamichi a la habitación. La operación había ido bien, pero el doctor le dijo que de haber esperado una hora más el apéndice le habría estallado. Ahora ya estaba bien, aún sedado, pero por la mañana iría despertando con normalidad.

Debían ser las cinco cuando Kaede despertó por los gemidos de Hanamichi.

-¿Porqué? ... ¿porque siempre te entrometes? ... vete ... por favor ...- gemía entre sueños Hanamichi- ¿porque me haces esto? ... ¿porque? ... nunca podré ser como tu ... jamás te alcanzaré ... ¿porque no te vas? ... ¿porque no puedo irme? ...

Rukawa se levantó y le puso la mano en la frente. Ya casi no tenía fiebre. Intentó calmarlo acariciándole el rostro.

-¿Quien te tiene así de angustiado?. ¿Quien logró ejercer semejante poder sobre ti que hasta en sueños te domina?- Poco a poco el pelirrojo se calmó. Dejó de murmurar, y volvió a dormirse plácidamente. Pero Rukawa se quedó allí a su lado toda la noche. Con todos esos tubos entrando en su cuerpo, su tez pálida, y perlada de sudor frío, Hanamichi se veía hermoso pero frágil. Rukawa se encontró llorando en silencio observando como la persona que más amaba aún estando allí a su lado era cada vez más lejos, más inalcanzable. Hasta que el cansancio le venció.

* * *

_Grissina_:

_Porque cuando te encuentras a alguien enfermo en medio de la calle, y solo eres un estudiante de instituto lo único que puedes hacer es pedir ayuda._


	3. PoSTRiDie

_.. .. .. postridie .. .. .._

Así se lo encontró la enfermera cuando fue a despertarles para el desayuno: "¡que hermoso, pobre chico ha llorado toda la noche por él, que romántico que alguien se preocupe así por uno!"

-Buenos días.- Le dijo la enfermera zarandeando a Rukawa.- Ande, vaya a limpiarse la cara¿no querrá que él le vea así verdad? Vaya a desayunar, tome un café y para cuando vuelva él estará despierto y le habremos hecho las curas. Entonces podrá hablar con él.

-Gracias.- Dijo Kaede medio dormido. Tras ir al baño recogió todo y salió en dirección al bar. Antes de desayunar llamó al profesor Ansai.

Se lo pensó mucho, y al final decidió llamar también a uno de los chicos del Gundam. "Cuando Hana despierte querrá encontrar una cara amiga, seguro estará enfadado conmigo,-para variar-, y si tanto pánico le dan los médicos, mejor que sus amigos estén aquí".

Luego de tomar un café para desvelarse, se fue a la sala de espera. Pero en cuanto llegó el profesor, se marchó a casa.

En la habitación, la enfermera se peleaba con un soñoliento Hanamichi que quería irse a casa.

-¡Pero muchacho, si aún no estás bien! Debes quedarte un poco más. Además si ahora te vas tu amigo se preocuparía por ti. Seguro que no querrás que tu amigo se preocupe ¿verdad? El pobre ha pasado toda la noche a tu lado, teniendo una cama para él, se ha mantenido sentado aquí para poder cogerte de la mano y calmar tus nervios. ¿Y ahora quieres irte? Lo que debes hacer es curarte cuanto antes, y para eso necesitas reposo.

-Oye¿que amigo?

-El moreno, que ha pasado la noche vigilándote quien va a ser. ¿Te quiere mucho sabes?

"¿Moreno? O Noma o Yohei"

-¿Oye llevaba bigote?

-¡Pero que preguntas, claro que no!

"Entonces no puede ser Noma, Seguro Yohei me trajo aquí. Pero el sabe que no confío en los médicos¿tan mal me vio como para enfrentarse a mi ira y traerme aquí?"

-Oiga señorita¿que me ha pasado?

-El apéndice, se lo han tenido que quitar.

-¿Y deberé estar mucho tiempo aquí?

-Hombre un par de semanas como mínimo de reposo. Y luego empezar el ejercicio de forma suave. Porque debe cuidarse la herida. Que es precisamente lo que voy a hacerle ahora si se está quieto.

Así que Hanamichi no recordaba nada de la noche anterior. Solo que durante todo el día se había encontrado mal. Por la tarde había decidido salir a dar una vuelta para que le tocase el aire, pero se había empezado a encontrar cada vez peor. Y su memoria no daba para más. Pero aún y tener la sensación de haberse encontrado con alguien conocido, no estaba seguro que fuera Yohei.

Hanamichi no tubo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello. Ya que al salir la enfermera de su habitación, llegó Ansai. Entonces Hanamichi recordó que estaba por empezar el campeonato nacional, y que por culpa de la apendicitis se perdería el primer partido. ¡El entrenador, y todo el equipo contaban con él, y los iba a defraudar!

-Lo siento entrenador- Dijo muy arrepentido por eso.

-No te preocupes Sakuragi. Lo importante es que te mejores para poder jugar los últimos partidos. ¿De acuerdo? Recuerda que el equipo te necesita, así que haz bondad y cuídate. Voy a hablar con el doctor. Creo que tus amigos te esperan a fuera.

En cuanto salió Ansai, los cuatro chicos de la gundam entraron. Pero durante esa media hora en la que la habitación se inundó de risas y bromas, Hanamichi se dio cuenta que no había sido ninguno de ellos quien le había traído. Pero entonces ¿quien?

* * *

_PoSTRiDie: al día siguiente_


	4. PoSTRiDie·

.. .. .. _postridie_ .. .. ..

Al día siguiente fue Ansai quien comunicó la noticia de la enfermedad del pelirrojo al equipo. Todos querían ir a verle, así que se decidió cancelar el entrenamiento e ir a visitarle todos juntos. Pero Rukawa no fue con ellos. Estaba sumamente agotado, no había dormido apenas, y necesitaba descansar.

En el hospital, el Tensai les recibió a todos con una sonrisa, su moral no era muy buena, aunque tratara de disimularlo. Todos hicieron cuanto pudieron para animarle. Mitsui y Ryota hicieron broma, Ayako y Haruko le sonreían diciéndole frases de apoyo, Kogure trató de calmar a los dos primeros que se estaban alborotando demasiado, pero sólo lo consiguió Akagi dándoles un mamporro a cada uno. Eso, sí hizo reír al chico de corazón. Antes de la hora de cenar, todos se fueron a casa. Le recordaron que se cuidara, sobretodo Mitsui.

-Recuerda lo que me pasó a mi. No te desesperes, por mucho que te parezca una eternidad, serán unas semanas tan solo, ok? Cuídate mucho amigo.

-Podríais traerme los deberes cada día? Si no podeis, decidselo a Yohei, él me los traerá.

-No te preocupes, cada día vendrá alguien a traerte noticias, de acuerdo? Si necesitas nada sólo pídelo.- Le dijo Kogure.

-Gracias amigos. Ah y háganme el favor de no dejarse ganar, si? Que yo también quiero jugar en los nacionales! Ya se a que sin el tensai será difícil, pero se quepodeis hacerlo! JAJAJA

-¡Gracias hombre!

Todos se fueron riendo, pensando que quzá Sakuragi se lo tomaría bien a pesar de su explosivo carácter. Al llegar estaba un poco apagado pero ahora les parecía que Hanamichi ya volvía a ser el de siempre.

Ansai se quedó a hablar con la enfermera. Quería prevenirla del explosivo carácter del joven.

-No se preocupe, aquí estamos acostumbradas. Además es un muchacho muy educado. Tiene un gran corazón, y no parece para nada tan revoltoso como usted dice.

-Eso no es bueno...-murmuró Ansai mientras se iba del hospital pensando en lo que la enfermera le había contado. Si Hanamichi no se comportaba como siempre en poco tiempo temía que le ocurriera lo que a Mitsui. La desesperación, la impotencia, la soledad, sentirse inútil, y finalmente el odio. Eran peligros que acechaban al joven mas vital de su equipo, y si podía impedirlo no dejaría que volviera a suceder.


	5. PoSTRiDie··

.. .. .. _postridie_ .. .. ..

La noche siguiente Rukawa se pasó por el hospital. Quería saber como estaba Hanamichi. La mañana anterior había preferido irse. Sabía que su presencia solo llevaría gritos, y además necesitaba dormir. Había pasado pensando en el pelirrojo. Pensaba en las pesadillas que había tenido, y en lo desagradable que había sido Hanamichi con él. Y aun así estaba preocupado, y se moría de ganas de verle. Así que cuando llegó fue directamente a la planta de Hanamichi y buscó su habitación. Cuando iba a entrar la enfermera le vio.

-Oiga las horas de visita acaban a las diez.

-Sólo venía para saber como está. Le prometo que no le despertaré. Es que no pude venir durante el día- mintió.

La enfermera que lo recordaba de la primera noche, le permitió pasar un rato.

Hanamichi ya no estaba tan pálido, ni llevaba tantos tubos. Mejor, porque la imagen de Hana desvalido, pálido y lleno de tubos le daba escalofríos. Sólo de pensar que algún día podía apagarse la llama de ese Tensai, se le hacía un nudo en el estómago, y una sensación de opresión en el pecho le ahogaban.

Pero Hana estaba recuperándose. No tenía por que preocuparse. Sus mejillas habían recuperado color. Y en el hospital le tratarían bien. Iba a salir cuando volvió a oír los gemidos de Hana.

-¿Porqué?... les he fallado... chicos... debo jugar... ¡no!... los nacionales son importantes... no... ¡no!... ¡ahora no!...

El pelirrojo tenía razón, no podría jugar los próximos partidos, pero si se cuidaba podría llegar antes del fin de la competición, y ayudarles a ganar. Volvió a acariciarle la cabeza para tranquilizarle. Poco a poco Hanamichi dejo de balbucear, se movió y volvió a quedar profundamente dormido. El cabello teñido no tenía el tacto sedoso que aparentaba, era duro, rebelde como su dueño pensó Kaede.

Con un suspiro y una sonrisa triste en su rostro Kaede abandonó el hospital. El día despuntaba cuando salió a la calle. No se había dado cuenta, y había vuelto a pasar la noche haciéndole compañía.

* * *

_PoSTRiDie: Al día siguiente_

_Grissina: cansada de estudiar he echo un receso. Me ha dado para subir dos mini capítulos, no es mucho pero como le dije a Ran-K menos da una piedra, no?_

_Gracias a todas las que han dejado un review, y a las/los que no pero se han leído mi historia espero que les agrade._


	6. INTeRieCTo TeMPoRe

.. .. .. _Interiecto tempore_ .. .. ..

Para que el pelirrojo no perdiera su inmejorable tono muscular demasiado deprisa con tanto reposo, Ansai pidió que le hicieran sesiones de gimnasia fisioterapéutica. Cada día uno de los miembros del equipo con alguno delos chicos de su gundam se encargaban de ir a verle y traerle los deberes. Los primeros días siguieron viéndole triste, pero duró poco. Muy rápidamente los ojos de Hanamichi volvieron a brillar, y su sonrisa reapareció en su rostro, amplia y agradable. Con ellos volvieron sus gritos, su risa y sus muecas de niño pequeño. Las enfermeras del hospital estaban algunas escandalizadas, pero la mayoría muy encariñadas con ese niño grande, tan amable con ellas, y de tan buen corazón.

A finales de semana fue Ayako la encargada de ir a verle. Cuando llegó la hora de cenar, ella salió de la habitación y fue a esperar a la sala de espera a que le vinieran a buscar. Le había prometido a Ryota no volver sola andando a casa a esas horas. Que mono, había pensado ella cuando él se lo hizo prometer.

Pero aunque Hanamichi se estaba recuperando tan bien como se esperaba que lo hiciera un joven sano como él, ella estaba no preocupada, pero quizá sí intrigada. Algo tuvo que ocurrir para que Hanamichi cambiara de humor tan deprisa. No es que no le gustara, pero algo raro había ocurrido, y no saber que era la ponía nerviosa.

A la vez también a Rukawa le había cambiado el humor. Si eso era posible, se había cerrado más aún, su concentración era mucho mayor de lo habitual, cosa que hacía que fuera cada vez mejor. Pero algo en sus ojos le decía que algo iba mal. Sólo Kogure había parecido notarlo, pero él lo achacaba a que sin Hanamichi de por medio era mucho más fácil concentrarse en que se estaba haciendo. Y en el fondo quizá el moreno echaba en falta las discusiones con Hanamichi.

Quizá Korure tenía razón, pero alguna cosa le decía que había algo más.

-Tranquila, él se recuperará rápido.-le dijo la enfermera que se sentó a su lado ofreciéndole un chocolate.

-Gracias. Sí ya lo se, solo que...

-Es extraño lo rápido que pueden ser los cambios de humor ¿verdad?

-Sip. ¿Que le puso de repente de tan buen humor?

-Supongo que saber que todos se preocupan por él. Y sobretodo el moreno de la noche.

-¿Que moreno?- preguntó intrigadisima Ayako.

-Quizá no le conozca, un amigo o algo así. Sólo puede venir de noche cuando Hanamichi ya duerme.

-Que extraño, no se quien será.

-¿Quiere saber qué es lo mas extraño? Al principio el moreno estaba muy preocupado, se le veía en los ojos. Pero en cuanto Hanamichi recuperó el buen humor, en vez de alegrarse pareció que se hundió. Como si en vez de recuperarse, el pelirrojo cada vez estuviera peor. Pero no ha dejado de venir. Es como si Hanamichi le hubiera chupado la fuerza vital al moreno para recuperar su buen humor.

-Vaya.

-Ya no tardará en llegar. Yo tengo que ir a hacer la ronda, si necesita algo avíseme.- Y tan de repente como había llegado, la habladora enfermera se fue.

Que extraño era todo aquello. Un misterioso chico iba a visitarle por las noches¿quien era?. ¿Por qué no iba de día?. ¿Si tan preocupado estaba por qué no quería hablar con él?

En eso pensaba cuando vio entrar a Rukawa por la puerta.

-¿Rukawa?. ¿Que haces aquí?

-¿Que?- no esperaba encontrarse con nadie.

-¿Ah, vienes a por mí verdad?

-¿Eh? Sí.- contestó Kaede al recordar la conversación de Riota con la chica esa tarde.

-Creí que vendría Ryota personalmente pero...

-Él pensó que la bicicleta sería más rápida.- suerte que era rápido de reflejos, pensó.

-Sí es cierto, pues vamos. Gracias.- dijo un poco triste Ayako, pero siguió a Kaede hacia fuera.

Así los dos jóvenes de Shohoku salieron del hospital montados en la bici azul del moreno, hacia la casa de Ayako.

Pero minutos después llegaba al mismo hospital un chico de cabello rizado, con una hermosa flor de tallo largo en la mano y con el corazón a punto de salirle del pecho. Pero cual fue su decepción al ver que Ayako no estaba. ¿Porque no le había esperado? Se lo había prometido. Quizá no había entendido que él iría a buscarla y había llamado a un taxi para volver a casa. Quizá se había cansado de esperar, quizá...

-Ella se fue hace un rato con el moreno. Pensé que no le conocía pero supongo que si.- comentó la enfermera que pasaba por allí.

-Perdone pero ¿qué moreno?

-El amigo de Hanamichi, cual va a ser.- dijo la muhacha con prisa, con tanta gente entrando y saliendo no podía trabajar.

-¿El que viene todos los días?- preguntó Ryota pensando en Yohei.

-El mismo.-le contestó la enfermera- Si me disculpa tengo que sguir la ronda, puede pasar a ver a Hanamichi si quiere, pero creo que ya duerme.

-No, es igual. Sabe que¿puede dejarle la flor a él? Le gustará verla cuando despierte, al fin y al cabo es una hermosa flor.

Ryota volvió andando a casa, con la cabeza gacha, y los ojos húmedos. Tenía un nudo en el estomago y aún no acababa de asimilar que Ayako hubiera pedido a otro que la fuera a buscar en lugar de esperarle a él. Quizá realmente no le interesaba en absoluto.

* * *

_Interiecto tempore_ : pasado un tiempo 


	7. PoSTRiDie···

.. .. .. _postridie_ .. .. ..

Al día siguiente en el entrenamiento, había dos muchachos mucho mas serios de lo habitual. Ayako se dio cuenta enseguida, que Ryota estaba ausente, ni siquiera le miraba de reojo como solía hacer. Sólo agachaba la cabeza, y su juego iba de mal en peor. Así que al final del entrenamiento decidió averiguar que ocurría, aprovechando que quería darle las gracias por mandar a Rukawa a por ella la noche anterior. Lo encontró un gesto muy bonito que se preocupara por ella de ese modo, y que prefiriera no cansarla andando a pasar un rato ellos a solas. Aunque eso último, no sabía muy bien porque pero le molestaba soberanamente.

-¿Ryota puedes quedarte un momento?

El se paró pero no dijo nada.

-Ryota, yo quería...

-No hace falta que digas nada Ayako. Se que para ti nunca fui más que un base problemático, pero ya no importa¿verdad?

-¿Ryota de qué..?

-Sólo quería decirte que espero que seas muy feliz. Y que yo..

-¿Pero se puede saber de qué estás hablando?

-De que yo ... Ayako tu siempre serás para mi alguien muy especial. Quizá debí decírtelo antes, pero temía que me rechazaras. Ahora ya da igual. Es demasiado tarde.

-¿Tarde, por qué?

-Ayako, como mínimo podrías no jugar conmigo¿vale? Ya me has roto bastante el corazón como para que te burles más de mi.

-Ryota te juro que no me burlo de ti. Pero es que no se de que me hablas.

-De ti y el amigo de Hanamichi. Podrías habérmelo dicho antes que salías con él¿no?

-¡.¿De mi y de quien?.!

-¡Ai, ya para ¿quieres?.! La enfermera os vio salir juntos del hospital anoche.

-¡Pero si me fui con Rukawa!

-¿Con Rukawa?. ¡Pero si la enfermera me dijo que te habías ido con Yohei!

-Mira a Yohei no le he visto hace tres días. Además no te pongas así al fin y al cabo tú mandaste a otro a recogerme en vez de venir tú.

-¿Qué?. ¿Pero que dices?. ¿crees que haría tal cosa?. ¿Crees que pudiendo acompañarte te habría dejado sola con otro?. ¿Es que me crees estúpido?

-¿Tú no mandaste a nadie?- dijo confundida Ayako.

-¡Claro que no! Pero cuando llegué ya te habías ido por tu cuenta con el moreno.- dijo tristemente Riota.

-¿El moreno?. ¿Que mor...?. ¡El moreno!. ¡Claro!- En ese momento Ayako empezó a atar cabos. Estaba tan emocionada, que siguió su impulso sin pensar primero. Cosa que el llevó a los brazos de un Ryota muy sorprendido, que gustoso aceptó el flamante beso que le estaba regalando.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se separó rápidamente, y salió corriendo sin dar ninguna explicación. Dejando atrás un muchacho muy confundido, con las mejillas ardiendo, y los ojos todavía húmedos.

Antes que nada debía comprobar si estaba en lo cierto. Si ella tenía razón hoy seguro que iría al hospital.

¿Porqué Rukawa iba de noche a visitar al Talenstoso?. ¿No se suponía que eran enemigos, rivales? Pero la enfermera dijo que él estaba muy preocupado. ¿Y además porque se había encerrado aún más en si mismo des de que el pelirrojo había recuperado su buen humor?. ¿Podía ser que saber que Rukawa le visitaba a escondidas fuera lo que le hacía tan sumamente feliz al pelirrojo?. ¿O quizá no lo sabía?. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Eso es lo que Ayako se proponía averiguar cuando entró al hospital.

Ayako habló con la enfermera, y consiguió que la dejara entrar a la habitación de Hanamichi. Allí se quedó a oscuras, esperando.

No había duda alguna, Rukawa era el misterioso moreno que estaba entrando en la habitación, sin percatarse de la presencia de la muchacha. Hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad.

-¿Ayako?

-Rukawa.

El pobre se había quedado paralizado. Miraba a la chica como si fuera un fantasma. Estaba blanco, casi transparente, se sentía descubierto.

-Vayamos a fuera.

Rukawa le siguió.

-No te asustes, hombre que no pasa nada. ¿Porque no nos dijiste que tu también querías verle? Habrías podido venir por las mañanas como nosotros, y hablar con él.

-Él no quiere hablar.

-Es posible, pero aún así,...

-¿Como lo supiste?- aunque una vez dicho se dio cuenta de la estupidez de la pregunta.

-La enfermera me había contado que alguien le venía a ver cada noche. Luego anoche te impedí subir creyendo que venías a por mi, pero hoy Miyagi me contó que él no había mandado a nadie a recogerme.

-Ya veo. ¿Por qué has venido?

-Para saber qué te ocurre.- dijo suavemente la chica.

-A mi no me ocurre nada.- le contestó fría y secamente Rukawa.

-¡Ya, por eso esta última semana has estado aún mas frío y callado! Te has encerrado en ti mismo, y solo has dejado salir agresividad¿verdad? Te has concentrado tanto en lo que hacías que parecía que quisieras olvidar todo lo demás.

-Eso intentaba.

-Pero venir a escondidas... ¿Por qué?

-Porque necesitaba saber que estaba bien.- Rukawa bajó la cabeza, para amagar la mirada.

-¿Y por qué te hundió tanto que él recupera el buen humor Rukawa?

-Porque... ¡que más da!- Volvió a alzar la cabeza para preguntar- El encontró a alguien ¿sabes?

-¿Te refieres a que se ha enamorado?

Kaede hizo que sí con la cabeza.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?- Ayako empezaba a comprender porque Rukawa se comportaba tan extraño. Estaba enamorado y creía no ser correspondido.

Rukawa suspiró y decidió contárselo. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, o se volvería loco¿y quien mejor que Ayako?

-Él me lo ha dicho. Habla en sueños.

-¿Por eso recuperó su buen humor?

-Ahá. Desde que ése... le viene a ver cada día,

-¿Cada día?- repitió la chica.

-Cada día.- dijo muy abatido Rukawa. En parte por eso no iba de día, muy en el fondo tenía miedo de saber quien era ese ser misterioso que había conquistado al pelirrojo.

-¿Como tú?-preguntó ella con picardía.

-Sí, como...-pero no terminó la frase.

-Entra y habla con él.

-No puedo.- lo que Ayako insinuaba le daba miedo, mucho miedo.

-Sí puedes.

-Está durmiendo.- no se le ocurría ninguna excusa más.

Ayako negó con la cabeza. La cara de Rukawa era de pánico.

-Anda ve, debe estar esperando que entres, va no seas tonto.- Ayako le empujó hacía la puerta.

Su corazón se debatía entre dos sentimientos contradictorios. Por un lado deseaba que Hanamichi estuviera de verdad durmiendo, y así no tener que hablar con él, pero por otro lado estaba deseando verle a los ojos para saber si eso que Ayako insinuaba era cierto. El solo pensamiento que la chica pudiera estar equivocada le dava pánico.

Finalmente Rukawa entró a la habitación y prendió la luz.

-¡Ayy, apaga eso zorro!

Apagó la luz.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que lo sabías?- Preguntó fría y acusadoramente.

-¿Para qué?. ¡Si sólo te he visto depreciar a todos los que han intentado acercarse a ti, desde Haruko a Sendoh!

-¿Sabías lo de Sendoh?- ahora había sorpresa en esa voz.

-¡Oye, quizá me creas estúpido, pero no soy ciego!- dolida recriminación.

-Do'aho, no grites, o me echarán.- le riño.

-Ven, acércate por favor. Quiero darte las gracias.- casi como un susurro. ¿Deseo?. ¿Súplica?

Hanamichi se apartó un poco y Rukawa se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Solo la tenue luz de la luna que entraba por los agujeros de la persiana iluminaba la habitación.

Una mano temblorosa le apartó uno mechón ébano del rostro, y luego unos labios se posaron suavemente en los suyos. Fue su primer beso. Ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien que hacer. Pero la sensación de tener los labios cálidos y húmedos de aquel que amaban encima de los propios les dejó hechizados. No duró más de unos pocos segundos, y al separarse, Hanamichi vio los hermosos ojos azules de Rukawa brillando con la luz de la luna enfrente los suyos.

-Y no me llames Do'aho. No lo soy.

-No, sí lo eres.- Y entonces fue Rukawa quien le beso. Dulce, tiernamente, pero con ansia y devoción.

El corazón de ambos latía fuertemente en sus pechos, y respiraban aceleradamente. Rukawa agradeció haber apagado la luz, porque notaba su cara arder en un tono rosado que hacía mucho no adquiría su blanquecina piel.

Sin decirse nada, Hanamichi se hizo a un lado y Rukawa se tumbó. El pelirrojo lo rodeó por la espalda en un fuerte abrazo, como si temiera que el otro huyera de un momento a otro.

-¿Es verdad lo que dijo Ayako?

-¿El qué?

-Que te habías hecho aún más huraño desde que estoy aquí.

-No lo se, supongo.

-Si lo hubiera sabido, te hubiera dicho algo.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?. ¿Como supiste que venía cada noche?

-Ayer no viniste.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-La mañana que desperté, cuando Cathy...

-¿Cathy?

-La enfermera. Cuando entró para curarme, me dijo que debía hacer reposo para curarme pronto, porque mi amigo estaba preocupado. Primero pensé en Yohei, pero esa tarde cuando llegó la gundam me di cuenta que él no me había traído aquí. Me pasé todo el día intentando averiguar quien había sido. El lunes cuando vino todo el equipo me di cuenta que no estabas, pero por alguna estaña razón tenía la sensación que tu ya habías venido. Los días siguientes me desperté con un aroma grabado en la memoria pero no podía recordar de que lo conocía. Pero en cuanto lo ubiqué, poco a poco fui recordando, lo que había ocurrido. Y cada mañana al despertar la habitación volvía a oler a ti.

-A partir del martes por la noche tus sueños cambiaron.- no era una pregunta sinó una afirmación, cosa que sorprendió un poco al pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo...?

-Hablas en sueños Do'aho.

-Ups¿y tu oíste todo lo que soñaba?- dijo sonrojándose Hanamichi.

-Sólo palabras mayormente inteligibles e incoherentes. Durante el fin de semana sufrías por alguien. Estabas nervioso, querías que esa persona te dejara tranquilo, querías olvidar...- Kaede no sabía si eso le ponía triste o no.

-Quería que vernos cada día dejara de ser una guerra, quería que pelear contigo no fuera la única manera de atraer tu atención, quería ser como tú, ganarte, quería que vieras en mi a un gran jugador, y no una molesta carga para el equipo.

Rukawa se giró quedando cara a cara. Y volvió a besar esos labios carnosos. Era una sensación adictiva. En cuanto más le besaba mas ganas tenía de seguir haciéndolo. Ambos, con las manos temblorosas empezaron a propiciarse caricias. Los dedos enredados al pelo del otro. Sintiendo las manos de quien amaban recorriéndoles la espalda, y unas lenguas empezando tentativas de entrada en terreno ajeno. La respiración volvió a acelerarse, y el uno podía casi sentir el golpeteo del corazón del otro.

Cuando se volvieron a separar, Rukawa agachó la cabeza, y la apoyó en el pecho de Hanamichi.

-Durante una semana los celos me han carcomido, y todo por no decirte la verdad des del principio.

-¿Cual verdad?

-Que me gustas Do'aho. No se como ni porque. Pero des de que te conozco que tengo la sensación de haber despertado y empezado a vivir. Y amo esa sensación; te amo.- Le susurró al oído.

-Kaede...-Su voz se perdió en un susurro. No sabía que responder. Hacía tanto tiempo des de que alguien le había dicho que le quería..., la última persona había sido su abuela antes de morir, y ya hacía tanto de aquello que a penas podía recordarlo.

-¿Si?- Kaede había levantado la cabeza buscando los almendrados del pelirrojo para encontrar en ellos una respuesta, pero sus ojos no se la daban y el pelirrojo seguía mudo. Kaede agachó la cabeza, se separó de la calidez de ese enorme cuerpo que tanto le gustaba, y se dirigió a la puerta.- ¿Si no tenías intención de corresponder, porque dejaste que te lo confesara?- Con esa última pregunta llena de dolor, esperaba obtener un "lo siento me quedé helado y no supe reaccionar",seguido de un "yo también te quiero".

Pero solo obtuvo otro casi inaudible "Kaede yo...". No se quedó para oír el resto de la frase. Se marchó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y el corazón en un puño. Pensando que el pelirrojo había jugado con él.

Cuando Hanamichi pudo por fin reaccionar, gritó:

-¡No, espera!. ¡Kaede, espera!-. Intentó levantarse, pero el suero que llevaba en la mano no le dejaba moverse de la cama. Se lo arrancó y salió corriendo detrás de él, como buenamente pudo.

Por suerte lo encontró delante del ascensor apretando el botón de llamada repetida y desesperadamente. Lo cogió del brazo y cuando lo tuvo en frente:

-Yo también te quiero Kaede, por favor no te vayas.

-¿Por qué no contestabas?- le preguntó Rukawa, aún sin levantar la cabeza, para no mostrar las lágrimas que segundos antes pugnaban por salir de sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Porque, yo..., es que no se,... hacía tanto que yo no,..., -tartamudeaba de tan nervioso que estaba- no se me da muy bien decir lo que siento- dijo finalmente con voz triste.

Entonces Hanamichi, levantó la cabeza de Rukawa para que le mirara a los ojos.

-Creí que ya me habías entendido cuando te besé.- Dijo Hanamichi mirándole a los ojos, y poniéndose sumamente colorado. Para evitar que el otro lo viera bajó la cabeza, pero entonces fue Rukawa quien le obligó a mirarle a los ojos para acto seguido volver a besarle. ¡Oh!. ¡Dios! Cuanto más le besaba más seguro estaba que le quería. Esa boca...

Cundo se separaron, Rukawa le dijo.

-Anda Do'aho volvamos a la habitación que cogerás un catarro si sigues paseándote con el culo al aire.- Y sonrió. Una preciosa sonrisa afloró a su rostro al ver a Hanamichi observándose a si mismo para comprobar que realmente con la bata del hospital iba con el culo al aire. "Y que hermoso" pensó Rukawa al verlo. Hanamichi había salido tan deprisa que ni cuenta se había dado.

Los dos se sonrojaron, y tras mirarse de reojo empezaron una carrera hacía la habitación. Pero Hanamichi que aún estaba convaleciente a medio pasillo tubo que parar. Una fuerte punzadaa en el estomago le dobló por la mitad. Se recostó en la pared. Estaba mareado. Todo daba vueltas. La bata empezó a teñirse de rojo por la parte del vientre. Resbaló hasta el suelo. Todo se hacía borroso. Rukawa al ver que se desplomaba, corrió hacía él. Pero el pelirrojo ya había perdido el conocimiento.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

_PoSTRiDie: al día siguiente_

_Grissina: bien, mi intención era actualizar pasado el último exàmen, pero acabo de ver el programa corto masculino de patinage artístico de los juegos de invierno, y mi patinador favorito ha salido de los primeros así que no lo he podido ver. Ha hecho un programa casi de diez y yo no lo he visto! Estaba ofuscada, necesitaba serenarme antes de ir a dormir, así que he decidido editar este poquito. Espero que os guste._


	8. iGNoTuS SPaTiuM

.. .. .. _ignotus spatium_ .. .. ..

Cuando Hanamichi despertó le dolía todo. La habitación estaba inundada de una suave luz. Parecía que era el amanecer. La habitación olía a Rukawa, pero este no estaba. ¿Había vuelto a soñar con él? Otra vez, le había declarado su amor, pero todo había sido en vano.

Estaba comenzando a hartarse de esa situación. Hacía más de una semana que Rukawa pasaba cada noche a su lado. Eso quería decir que se preocupaba por él¿no? Debía decirle que lo amaba, si el otro no hubiera demostrado ningún interés..., pero lo había hecho¿cierto? A su manera, pero lo había hecho. Él había sido quien lo había llevado al hospital, y le había visitado cada día. Estaba decidido. Esa misma noche se lo diría. Como mucho se ganaríasu desprecio, y si eso ocurría las cosas no cambiarían mucho de cómo estaban. No tenía nada que perder.

Pero por el momento quería dormir un poco más. Era muy temprano todavía. Estaba cansado. La barriga le dolía más que los días anteriores, y tenía calor. ¿Quizás volvía a tener fiebre? Antes de poder pensar más en eso, se durmió de nuevo en un profundo sueño.

* * *

_iGNoTus SPaTiuM: espacio de tiempo indefinido_

_Grissina: Acabo de llegar de hacer el último exámen. Por fin! Estoy reventada y muerta de hambre, así que solo subieré esto por ahora. Si después de cenar el sueño no me ha vencido prometo seguir subiendo los últimos caítulos._

_Gracias a todas/os las/os que habeis leído esto, y mucho mása las que me habeis dejado reviews siempre tan animados. Es una gozada saber que agrada lo que escribo, me da muchíssimas ganas de empezar a desarrollar nuevas ideas. _


	9. iGNoTuS SPaTiuM·

.. .. .. _ignotus spatium_ .. .. ..

Estaba oscuro cuando se despertó de nuevo. Ya no tenía tanto calor. Estaba muy adormilado. Le costó recordar que no estaba en casa, que estaba en el hospital. Luego recordó a Rukawa, y se giró. Allí estaba él, sentado en una silla con la cabeza entre las manos, con una pose de desesperación, llorando.

Todo eso le parecía sumamente surrealista. Por un momento pensó en si ese sería otro de sus sueños, pero luego se dio cuenta que de ser así no se haría esa pregunta. Así que decidió decir:

-¿Kitsune?

El muchacho de cabello negro levantó la cabeza, su rostro mostraba sorpresa, luego alegría, y finalmente se levantó y se le lanzó encima.

-¡Ayy!.¿pero que haces zorro apestoso?- le gritó Hanamichi como en sus peores peleas sobandose el vientre adolorido.

En ese momento Rukawa se separó de él rápidamente se levantó, y con cara de pánico se lo quedó mirando.

-Dime que es una broma-dijo cerrando los ojos y apretando los labios

-¿Una broma?- Hanamichi no entendía a que se refería.- ¡Eso tu que me has aplastado!

-¡ Hhhhh ! Lo siento, no pensé en eso...-dijo Rukawa bajito.

Hanamichi no entendía nada. Primero el zorro llorando, luego le salta encima¿y después le pide perdón? Pero no acabó allí su sorpresa. Que aumentó en cuanto el kitsune volvió a acercarse a él, pero esta vez para besarlo. ¡.¿En los labios?.!

No podía negar que eso le gustaba. El Kisune era sumamente tierno, pero apasionado; le besaba como si fuera a irse para siempre, con tanto amor, tanta calidez, y deseo. Esa sensación le era familiar. ¡Entonces lo entendió! No lo había soñado. Ellos ya se habían dicho que se gustaban la noche anterior en el pasillo. Y luego iban a volver, pero él se encontró mal, y...

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó el pelirrojo rompiendo el beso.

-¿Que qué paso? que eres un Do'aho por levantarte de la cama sin el suero, y yo un necio por permitir que corrieras en tu estado.

-¿Eh?

-Se te abrió la herida con el esfuerzo, te desmayaste, y llevabas dos días sin despertar.- En ese momento Rukawa volvió a abrazarse a él, con mucho cuidado.

Hanamichi notó que Rukawa arrancaba en una especie de llanto silencioso y espasmódico en sus brazos.

-¿Lloras por mi?- dijo incrédulo Hanamichi cuando Rukawa pareció calmarse un poco.

-Claro, "snif" ¿por quien si no?- Kaede se retiró un poco, acarició el rostro de Hanamichi, y tras secarse las lágrimas, le dijo:- no sabían cuando despertarías, tuviste mucha fiebre, y todo por mi culpa.

-Shhh, la culpa... es mía. Debí haberte dicho que, ... en cuanto tu me lo dijiste, yo debí,... De ese modo no habría tenido que salir corriendo a por ti.- Dijo el pelirrojo y después de eso lo besó.

-Duerme conmigo- le susurró Hanamichi a Kaede después de un rato.

* * *

_iGNoTuS SPaTiuM: espacio de tiempo indefinido._


	10. PoSTRiDie····

.. .. .. _postridie_ .. .. ..

La mañana siguiente, Ayako y Cathy les encontraron abrazados, durmiendo en la cama de Hanamichi, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Debemos despertarles.

-¿Aunque están muy lindos así no crees?

-Sí, pero si los del equipo llegan y los encuentran así quizás se arme la gorda.

En ese momento un ligero golpeteo en la puerta les distrajo, pero no pudieron impedir que entrara a la habitación a tiempo, y Kogure también los vio.

-¡Ups!- Y poniéndose rojo, volvió a salir cerrando la puerta.

Las chicas pudieron oír que evitaba que el resto del equipo entrara:

-No podemos entrar, la enfermera está con las curas. Y claro...

-Pero Ayako está dentro¿no?

-Ella le está ayudando. Esperemos a que acabe¿si? No tardarán. ("espero" pensó él)

Mientras tanto las chicas intentaban despertar a los durmientes.

-Rukawa, oye Rukawa. Tenéis que vestiros. Los chicos están a fuera. Han venido a ver a Hanamichi.

-¡Venga dormilones!

Al final optaron por un despertar un poco súbito. Un baso de agua helada hace milagros.

-Me cago en la ...

-¡AAAHhhhhh!

Chillaron los dos chicos a la vez. Más por el susto que por otra cosa.

-¡Sshhhhhhh!- Chillaron las chicas.

-El equipo está a fuera esperando para verte Hanamichi.- Dijo Ayako antes que ellos pudieran decir nada más.

-¡Mierda!- dijo Rukawa.

-¡Ellos no deben saberlo, no entenderían!- Exclamó Hanamichi.

-Chicos, tranquilos. Nosotras os ayudamos, pero debéis daros prisa. Rukawa vístete mientras Ayako me ayuda con las curas de Hanamichi.

Una vez todo listo, antes de sacar a Rukawa al balcón, Ayako le contó a Hanamichi que el resto del equipo no sabía nada de su recaída. Ella y Rukawa lo habían podido esconder. Debía intentar que ellos no notaran nada de extraño. Ayako se había ofrecido a ir ella a verle los dos últimos días. (Así había aprovechado por hacer las paces con Ryota quien la había ido a buscar cada noche sin falta, con una flor de tallo largo en las manos). Rukawa llevaba sin ir a clase dos días, y no se había movido de su lado. Por eso no debían verlo allí. Supuestamente estaba en casa en cama con una gripe de mucho cuidado.

Una vez todo explicado, empezó la comedia. Imaginaos la situción:

Tras un breve beso, Rukawa sale al balcón. Están en un tercer piso, y el balcón da a la calle principal de Kanagawa donde el tráfico es constante y abundante. Kaede vestido con ropa de hace dos días (porque con la angustia de que el pelirrojo no se despertara no había ido a casa a cambiarse siquiera). Cathy cierra las puertas, y pasa las cortinas, dejándolo allí expuesto a la vista de cuanto corre por la calle, y con la difícil tarea de saltar al balcón de al lado. No es que esté muy lejos, simplemente a unos palmos del de Hanamichi, pero con gente mirando hacia arriba a ver que hace el chico colgado entre balcones es difícil concentrarse para no caer. A dentro de repente se oyen gritos de chicos que saludan a Hanamichi, y un estruendo repentino que le hace detenerse a medio camino y volver atrás para intentar ver a través de la ventana qué ha ocurrido. Cathy con las prisas de salir corriendo ha tropezado con Hissashi y ha lanzado al suelo la bandeja con las vendas para las curas. Recogerlo no trae mucho tiempo, y Kaede tras ver que todo está bien vuelve a intentar cruzar de balcón. Pero todo se complica cuando oye una voz des de dentro.

-Esto ha ocurrido porque aquí a dentro está muy oscuro. ¿Porque tienes las cortinas corridas Hanamichi?. ¿Eh que no te importa que las abra?

Por los pelos le va a Kaede de ser visto. Su corazón golpetea su pecho mientras está incómodamenteagarrado de la parte extrerna de labarandilla, intentando pegarse a la pared para no ser visto des de dentro. Solo le falta oír la voz chillona de una mujer de la calle que grita

-¡Dios mío!. ¡Ese muchacho se quiere tirar!

-¡No lo haga muchacho!- grita otro hombre.

Por suerte los de dentro la habitación de Hanamichi no oyen nada porque ellos mismos hacen demasiado jaleo.

Tan rápido como puede salta al balcón de al lado, donde Cathy ya está abriendo. Esa es la habitación de una pareja ya mayor que obviamente no entiende nada de lo que está ocurriendo. Y les impiden salir sin una explicación, que entre los dos jóvenes van inventando sobre la marcha.

Pero esa mujer no se conforma con la mentira contada con prisas que enseguida detecta. Se pone delante la puerta y les exige la verdad. Cada vez la mujer habla más alto, y Kaede tiene deseos de tirarla por la ventana, pero en vez de eso va y le dice:

-Muy bien, la verdad es que me estoy escondiendo. En la habitación de al lado está la persona que amo recuperandose de una operación. Acaba de despertar, ha pasado dos días inconsciente y yo he dejado de ir al colegio para quedarme a su lado. Pero acaban de llegar el profesor con compañeros del colegio y no deben verme aquí. Ellos no saben nada de nuestra relación y por el momento preferiríamos que siguiera así.

-Ves como no era tan dificil muchahco.- le dice la mujer ya más contenta con esa historia.

Cuando pueden por fin salir, de la otra habitación está saliendo alguien. A Kaede se le para el corazón, pero por suerte es solo Ayako.

¿Imagináis si llega a ser uno de los chicos del equipo?

Pero no fue así, así que antes que nada más pudiera empeorar de nuevo, Kaede les agradeció las chicas su ayuda, y se fue a casa a esperar que llegara la noche para poder ver a Hanamichi otra vez.

Pero no tenía sueño porque había dormido maravillosamente, de modo que decidió ir al parque. Llevaba demasiados días sin tocar un balón.

Como había hecho días atrás, pasó todo el día jugando. Absorto en su juego, las horas fluyeron tranquilas, como las blancas nubes que adornaban el cielo azul. Fue un día tranquilo y sosegado.

No tanto para Hanamichi, quien tuvo que fingir ante el equipo un estado de salud que no sentía, esforzarse en una clase de gimnasia fisioterapéutica a la que no tenía ganas de asistir, y comer la horrible comida de hospital, que llevaba comiendo des de hacía dos semanas, deliendose por una buena hambuergesa con patatas fritas.

Hasta que de nuevo llegó la noche. Fría, oscura y misteriosa, pero clara y hermosa. Cómplice.

* * *

_PoSTRiDie: al día siguiente_


	11. eXiGuo TeMPoRe

.. .. .. _exiguo tempore_ .. .. ..

-Mañana debes volver a entrenar. ¿Me oyes? No puedes pasarte el día aquí. Los del equipo te necesitan. Si no estoy yo, ya van a tener problemas, si encima tú no vas, nos quedaremos sin jugar los nacionales.

-¿Nunca te han dicho que la humildad es una virtud?

-Quizá¿pero sabes qué decía mi abuelo?- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Qué?- dijo temiendo lo que iba a oír.

-Que cuando uno es bueno, es bueno de todas formas. ¿Así que para que fingir que no lo soy, si lo soy?

-Idiota.

-¡Oye! Yo no te he insultampf- pero no pudo acabar, porque los labios de Kaede le sellaron la boca una vez más.

...FIN DE UN INICIO...

Sant Vicenç  
Novembre 2004

..··..··CueNTo PRiMeRo: para Elsa··..··..

* * *

_exiGuo TeMPoRe: en poco tiempo_


End file.
